Two Sparks Fly
by SexiAssBitch
Summary: StiCy:A StiCy Love Story WARNING: Lemon Content (I'm not good with summaries so just read)
1. Chapter 1: Sparks Flying in the Dark

**Chapter 1: Sparks Flying in the Dark**

**Normal POV:**

**Lucy's Place**

It was 7:00 pm and Lucy had to get ready for the party. They just got tied for first in the GMG with none other than Sabertooth... a real tragedy. Lucy was wearing a sexy outfit for the party, but she had to have something that could light up 'cause it was a Dance in the Dark party. Everyone was invited (even Sabertooth because the two guilds were a bit friendlier now) and they didn't want any fight so nobody knew who everybody was. She was finally ready to go and took off to the club.

**Sting's Place**

Sting was ready to go to the party. The tie between Sabertooth and Fairytail made him so mad inside he wanted to go drink and get drunk. He wanted to forget about the tie and have a good time while beating up some little fairies. His best friend Rouge, wanted to go and meet up with Yukino. Rouge and Yukino were dating for two weeks now and Sting kept butting into their relationship. Rouge thought this party might be good for both his and Sting's sake. The trio quickly got ready to go and headed off.

**Lucy's POV:**

"Hey, LUCY!" Levy was shouting to me while pulling Gajeel behing her.

"OMG, Levy, you look so pretty! Is Gajeel your date?" I smirked as the two lovers blushed madly.

"Yeah, I am bunny girl." Gajeel smirked as he added, "Who's your date?"

"I, ummmm, don't have one." I muttered in misery.

Gajeel burst out laughing until Levy elboed him in his stomach.

"Stop that! I'm sure Lu-chan will hook up with a guy at the club!"

"Thanks Levy" I said while we entered the door to the club.

We kept talking until I bumped into a wall, or should I say a person.

"Ahh! Watch where you're going Blondie!"

"I'm so sorry. And my name isn't Blonde! Also, you're blonde too!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You wanna drink with me, _blondei_?" he said pulling me closer while I kept blushing.

"Fine, just stop calling me blonde!"

**Sting's POV**

Score! I got a chick with a HUGE rack. I mean look at those babies! I'm gonna have fun tonight! I went with blonde to a dark room. I had a bottle of champane in my hand and I brought some condems, just in case I needed them, but I coulld've sworn that be before I entered the room, I saw Rouge give Yukino a high-five. Wonder what that's about? But who the fuck cares? I have a new toy now.

**Lucy's POV:**

I think I might be fucken drunk, but this guy is kind of... cute.

5 Minutes Later:

Now I'm sure I'm drunk. The cutie decided to make a move... by groping my butt. I started moan a bit until I realized he moved up toward my tits. He started to take off my clothes until only my bra and thongs were on.

"Do you like it?" cutie said with a smirk.

"Ughh... stop it please!" I said, secretly loving it.

"C'mon babe, you know you want it!"

"Sto-" I got cut off by him kissing me harshly. He kept kissing me and I felt myself get wet. I wanted him, I wanted him inside me.

"Ahhhh!" I moaned as his fingers went inside my thongs and and one of them inserted themselves in.

"You're very wet, blondie. Your enjoying this aren't you?"he said while the tip of his tongue was circling my nipple and his free hand playing on the other.

"Want me to inside of you?"he whispered sending shivers down my neck.

"Y-yes, please! Please be inside me!"

**Sting POV:**

She was almost ready. I took off my pants and before I knew it, she was on top of me.

"Pay back is a bitch," she said,"so get ready!"

She went down and I felt he lips on my dick. I started to moan. No girl has ever done it this well. No one. I couldn't beleive that she was overpowering me! Even though I could've stopped her, I didn't want to. I was cumming, fast!

"Do you like it?" she said seductively.

"Yeah I do, but I still have to be inside of you!"

I twisted her over and ripped off her thongs. I slid my dick into her vagina. She was moaning loudly.

"Punishment for what you did for me!"

We kept rubbing eachother. Her face was red and cute-ish? WHAT AM I THINKING?! I'm the strongest mage in Fiore, I can get any girl I want, but why does this one make me feel something I've never felt before? Ugh! Why couldn't I fi-

"What's your name?"

My thoughts were interrupted.

"Sting, Sting Eucliffe. What's your name?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. I feel like I know you though."  
They kept rubbing and feeling eachother all night.

**Hey! This is my first story so please give me a review so I know what to do on the next one! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe Love?

**Chapter 2: Maybe Love**

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

Morning came. I woke up with a killer headache and noticed, _I was hugging somebody._ I tried to recall my memory of last night but my hangover prevented that.

"Morning Princess," said a voice.

I stuck my had out of his chest and took a good long look. Oh crap... I slept with... _him_. Why _Sting? _Why not _Gray _or _Natsu? _I couldn't believe it! I should've never came to this party, especially if Sabertooth was, if it wasn't for Levy's begging, I wouldn't have been naked. While I was thinking, a little smooch on my forehead appeared.

"How was your night, blondie?"

"What the hell? Get away from me you idiot! And you're blonde too if you hadn't noticed."

"C'mon fairy-san, you know you had fun."

He pulled my body closer and groped my tits. I moaned but was interrupted by him trying to kiss me. I clenched my teeth together so he wouldn't get through, but instead of leaving my mouth alone, he groped my tits harder making me moan once again. He was like a snake as he slithered his tongue and clashed with mine. I tried pushing him away but that didn't work at all, he was too strong for me. When he finally ended the kiss to catch his breath he started rubbing my vagina.

"You like it don't you... _Lucy-chan?_" he licked my neck.

"Sto- stop it!" I could feel myself blushing a bright crimson red.

"C'mon fairy. I know you want my sexiness!"

Suddenly, his mouth dipped down to my vagina and startled cleaning it. I was moaning louder than ever!

* * *

**Sting's POV:**

"Haha. Playing with fire is fun ain't it fairy-san?"

Playing with this girl was the _BEST!_ I never felt this way before in my life. But it all ened when someone knocked at the door.

"Hey, Sting you done with that girl yet?"

It was Rogue. _Shit!_ I had to leave now, right when I was ready to put my monster in and out of her! Oh well, I'm sure I'll see her again. Especially since he heard about the festival that was about to take place and everybody was going to join and have fun. That was the perfect time to strike.

**Sorry it's a bit short. I'll be making a story each week! Please Review, Fav, and Follow! Thx a lot :P Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Festival!

**Chapter 3: Festival!**

**Lucy's POV:**

Well a couple weeks past since I have sex with... _Sting._ Atleast the Summer Festival was here! The Summer Festival was _ALL _about fun. They had water slides, love rides, thrillers, and every boys favorite, the haunted house. About 30% happened at this festival. The festival was about 2 weeks long and everyone loved going. Though I was wondering what happened on the night I had sex with Sting still. I lost my virginity and the worst part about it, I didn't get to experience it. Though, Sting was kind of sexy... *sweat drops* what the fuck am I thinking! He's a bitch that doesn't care about my feelings. He just wants my body, thats all. Nothing else. Oh well I better get ready for the festival tonight.

**Normal POV (Sabertooth):**

Sting sat at the bar with Rogue and Yukino. He was going to the festival tonight so he had to get an excuse so that he could get away. But, lying to his childhood friend? That was out of the question! Rouge could tell whenever Sting was lying. So Sting just asked Rouge and Yukino one question.

"Hey Rouge, Yukino, you guys wanna go to the festival with me?"

Rouge left his mouth opened, Yukino fainted.

"Hey! Don't do that just 'cause I asked you to come hangout with me!"

"Ummmmmm, I'm just... suprised. You didn't try to lie at all!"

"Well maybe I should go alone then."

"Okay, okay! We'll go with you... wait, is this about the girl you had fun with in that party"

"What! N-n-no way! W-w-why would t-the Great Sting be so attached to her _sexy_ I mean ugly face!" Sting blushed a bright shade of red. Rogue smirked and Yukino started to wake up. Sting gave Rogue his _Are you coming or not? _glare. Rogue nodded and the blonde dragon slayer jumped up and hurried to his room. He was going to get ready for that one night with Lucy. The one night he could mark her, make love with her, and the most important to him, make her love him.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I'm a bit busy with school. I'll try harder to make the next story longer and if you want, post a review giving me an idea for future stories! Thank you all for either Reviewing, Favoriting, or Following!**


End file.
